The Nature of Magic: Fluff
by Firehawk242
Summary: It's so fluffy! Um, that's all I got. Enjoy!
1. Title Page and Index

Hello and welcome. This is another collection of one-shot's associated with my Nature of Magic trilogy, which will henceforth be known as NoM because I'm tired of spelling it out all the time. In any case, this is where fluff for the story goes. Little stories with light, fluffy, cute material. Remember, this is fluff, not smut. You see that little rating up there? That's not changing. There may be some romance and some vaguely implied adult situations, but nothing more explicit than that. So begone, voyeurs!

**12 years after NoM:**

-Welcome to the Family: Artis, Perdi, and their daughter Elizabeth welcome a new member of the family to the house.


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. However, I own pretty much every character in this particular story, so yay.**

**I've been busy, but now I've decided it's time I got back to my own little version of the Winx Universe. Well, not exactly little, given that I have more backstory than canon and I've got a period of about thirty years already roughly planned out. Anyways, I'm coming back. And I figure, what better way to come back than with a nice bit of fluff. This story takes place about twelve years after the end of my previous trilogy.**

****Done for my account's first birthday!****

Artis opened the door to the house she and her wife Perdi shared in the city of Magix.

"Momma!" A girl no more than four years old charged into the entry way of the house.

"Elizabeth!" Artis spread her arms to embrace her adopted daughter.

"She's been waiting for the last hour for you to get home." Perdi stepped in from the adjacent living room.

"And you haven't?" Artis asked slyly. She leaned over and kissed Perdi, then scooped up Elizabeth in a tight hug. "What did you and mommy get up to today?"

"Um..."

"She has something to show you." Perdi said, smiling softly.

"Oh really?" Artis put Elizabeth back on the ground. "What is it?"

"It's in the kitchen." Elizabeth said, taking Artis by the hand.

"What's in the kitchen sweetie?"

"You have to see!"

"Okay." Artis allowed herself to be led back into the kitchen. A box was sitting on the counter. Elizabeth dragged out a step stool and climbed up to the box.

"It's in here." A soft sound came from the box. Artis walked over to it. Inside the open box was a nest made of a blanket and some ripped up paper towels. Peeking out from under the blanket were two tiny eyes.

"Is that-?"

Elizabeth reached in and gently pulled out the owner of the eyes.

"Mrow!" The tiny orange kitten said.

"A kitten?"

"I found him in the backyard." Elizabeth said. "I got mommy and she helped me put it in the box and take it in. She said that when momma got home you'd say what we'd do with it." Elizabeth looked at the tiny scrap of fur for a moment. Then, the inevitable happened. "Can we keep it?" Elizabeth looked up Artis and gave her 'the look'. That soul-meltingly adorable expression only small children are capable of.

"...We'll think about it." Artis said. She wasn't entirely keen on pets, but she was weakening under the combined cuteness of her daughter and the kitten. "Why don't you put her back in the box and tomorrow we can take her to the vet to get her looked at."

"Okay. But mom, the kitten's not a girl. He's a boy."

Artis blinked. "How do you know that Lizzie?"

"I don't know. I just know."

"Well then. Why don't you put _him _back in the box for now."

"Okay!"

"And get ready for dinner."

"Okay!" Elizabeth put the tiny cat back in his nest before dashing off.

"What do you think, Artis?" Perdi asked from the kitchen entrance. "Are we going to keep the little guy?"

"...I guess we can keep him." Artis said. "He doesn't play fair you know, with those adorable little eyes and that cute tail."

"He's a kitten. Just like little girls, they can get away with anything if they're cute enough."

"Did she give you 'the look' too?"

"Yep. The cutest thing in the world."

"And you are not in any way biased."

"Nope. After all, it's been confirmed by Magix's top biologist."

"I am not Magix's top biologist!"

"Oh really? How many Linpheans have asked to be your intern so far this month?"

"Um, eight? No wait, nine."

"Even the Linpheans agree. I rest my case."

"Alright, Miss Librarian of the Most Prestigious Fairy School in the Entire Magic Dimension, I will concede the point. But you're the one making dinner tonight!"

"Actually, I thought we'd go out tonight."

"What? Why?"

"You do know what day it is, right?"

Artis searched through her memory. Suddenly, it hit her. "The day we adopted Elizabeth."

"Three years to the day. I think that's worth celebrating."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Artis's eyes glazed over as she plunged into the well of memories.

"Artis? Magix to Artis."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Perdi, I was just lost in thought for a moment. What was the question?"

"I said that you need to get ready. Your fieldwork outfit isn't exactly appropriate for a nice dinner celebration. Why don't you go get changed and then we can go have dinner together as a family. I'll go take care of the new kitten."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she fell asleep in her desert." Artis said as she carefully wiped bits of ice cream off her daughter's sleeping face. Elizabeth had simply gone out like a light, planting her face right in the middle of her ice cream bowl.<p>

"She's had an exciting day." Perdi said as she paid the bill.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping."

"She's cute when she's awake too."

"I know. Three years. Has it really been that long?"

"Yep. Sure doesn't feel like it though."

They carried the sleeping girl out to the car, gently placing her in the back seat. They drove home and tucked Elizabeth into bed.

* * *

><p>Artis stared at the kitten. He was also sleeping, curled up into a little ball inside his box. "Welcome to the family little guy." She gently placed the box on a table, then walked into the living room. Perdi was sitting on the sofa, staring at a painting on the opposite wall.<p>

"Hey there." Artis said as she sat down beside Perdi. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how lucky we are." She pointed at the painting. It showed a young fairy from the waist up. She wore a brilliant green shirt with out sleeves. Dark red gloves came up to her elbow. Her dark brown eyes were hard, but gentle. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and her wings stretched across the background, shining silver.

"Times like this, I regret commissioning that thing." Artis said.

"Times like this, I'm glad you did." Perdi said. "I still miss her."

"I do too, but I don't think she'd want us to dwell on it."

"No, I don't think she would. But I don't think we should forget either." A silence stretched between them.

Artis looked down from the painting. Just under it, Elizabeth's finest artwork hung on a pin. She was growing up so fast.

"Perdi..."

"I know that voice. What's on your mind?"

"...What would you say if I said I wanted another daughter?"

"I'd say it's high time Elizabeth had a sister."

"Yes, yes it is."


End file.
